Siempre dos
by Mactans
Summary: -¡¿Cómo que le has perdido!- vociferó alterado./-Tranquilízate Gregory, estoy seguro de que le encontraremos- le contestó con una falsa calma./ /Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "The Goldenfish Club".
Este fanfic participa en el Rally " **The game is on!** " del foro **I am sherlocked** , para el equipo " **The Goldenfish Club** ".

 **Nota:** El reto de la quincena es: Cuentos y leyendas (o algo así xD).  
A mí me tocó el cuento: "La niña de los fósforos", escrita por Hans Christian Andersen.

 **Advertencias** : Este cuento en sí es una jodida tragedia, por ende el fanfic es igual: Drama, angustia y muerte de un personaje. Es un AU y Ooc.

.

.

.

-¡¿Cómo que le has perdido?!- vociferó alterado.

-Tranquilízate Gregory, estoy seguro de que le encontraremos- le contestó con una falsa calma.

-No, no Mycroft, tu no entiendes, John está mal, muy mal, por Dios, debemos encontrarle- dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por entre los grises cabellos, el día no podía ir peor, aquella sería sin dudas la peor Nochebuena de su vida.

Lo que Lestrade no sabía es que Mycroft si estaba al tanto de la precaria estabilidad emocional del rubio, él también sentía la misma desesperación que Gregory, pero al menos uno de los dos debía de conservar la calma.

.

Todo comenzó con el regreso de Sherlock, obviamente los primeros meses fueron un caos entre él y John, el primero estaba sumido en una depresión que se empeñaba en negar y el segundo estaba en las mismas condiciones pero se ocultaba tras una capa de ira y decepción. Al cabo de dos meses, los esfuerzos del pelinegro surtieron efecto y el rubio regresó a su lado, aunque claro, después de haber descargado su furia en un certero puñetazo que por poco le fractura la mandíbula al detective.

Dos meses más tuvieron que pasar para que aquellos amigos que la distancia no pudo separar se decidieran por dar un paso a algo más íntimo y ante una llorosa Sra. Hudson, un estupefacto Lestrade y un conmocionado (o eso daba a entender su gesto indiferente pero con una ceja ligeramente alzada) Mycroft, declararon de manera formal su relación amorosa.

Pero todo se vino a pique cuando un año después la red de Moriarty comenzó a moverse de nuevo, las cosas que hacían eran atroces y simplemente no pudieron evitar terminar interviniendo en el caso pero a diferencia de la primera vez, en ésta ocasión Sherlock y John actuaron juntos, sin secretos de por medio, como uno solo.

Las cosas salieron estupendamente bien, la red completa fue desarticulada y para festejar decidieron adelantar sus nupcias.

La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en un hermoso jardín cerca del lago que solían frecuentar juntos en sus momentos de ocio, serían pocos los invitados y sobre todo, habría un fuerte protocolo de seguridad. Las sillas estaban adornadas con bellos y delicados listones de seda de color blanco y acomodadas en dos grupos, dejando espacio suficiente para un pasillo entre ellos, al fondo bajo un hermoso arco de flores blancas estaba un altar que colindaba con la orilla del lago.

En las primeras filas estaban las personas más cercanas a la pareja, exceptuando a Harriet, la hermana de John y los padres de Sherlock, los tres habían fallecido con anterioridad, pero su recuerdo era más que suficiente para los novios.

John estaba entre las nubes cuando se colocó en su lugar frente a Sherlock y con impaciencia esperó a que el juez por fin hiciera la pregunta más importante de su vida:

-John Hamish Watson ¿acepta por esposo a William Sherlock Scott Holmes, para amarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?- el juez le miraba, los invitados le miraban, pero nada le importaba, él estaba perdido en los hermosos ojos de su prometido y prontamente esposo, veía la suave sonrisa que estaba en sus labios, la blancura de su piel y deseo tanto poder abrazarlo en ese mismo instante, pero se obligó a regresar a la realidad y con su posición más firme habló:

-Sí, acepto- declaró fuerte y claro.

De reojo vio la expresión complacida de su cuñado, las lágrimas de emoción en los ojos de la Sra. Hudson, de Molly y de Lestrade, quién se esforzaba por retenerlas fracasando en el intento.

-Y tú, William Sherlock Scott ¿Aceptas como esposo a John Hamish Watson, para amarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?- Contuvo la respiración por reflejo, la emoción lo embargaba y pudo ver como la posición de Sherlock se tornaba más seria y decidida, lo encaró de frente y de esa forma John pudo ver como los perfectos labios de su prometido se separaban para dar paso al sonido de su voz, sin embargo, un pequeño brillo lejano, detrás de los rizos negros de su amor le puso tenso al instante, pero todo fue demasiado rápido, de repente su visión se tiñó de rojo y un peso seco cayó sobre su hombro derecho, vio como todo el mundo corría sin control, no era capaz de oír, un constante pitido se instaló en sus oídos, por un momento se sintió como un simple espectador, su mirada se posó sobre Mycroft, notando como éste se ponía pálido, un segundo después su rostro se contorsionaba presa de un agudo dolor mientras se apretaba con fuerza el pecho y casi inmediatamente se desplomó en el suelo.

Lestrade le gritaba algo que no lograba entender y Molly corría a atender al pelirrojo caído, volteó hacía sus brazos notando que sostenía con fuerza el cuerpo de su prometido, quién tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, como cuando de repente se quedaba dormido sobre él mientras miraban una película en el sillón de su casa y aprovechaba para acariciar su sedoso pelo, pero de aquellos rizos negros no quedaba mucho, pues había exposición de materia encefálica en vez de hebras de cabello y la sangre emanaba de forma abundante.

Sus piernas cedieron y cayó sobre sus rodillas aun abrazando el cuerpo inerte del gran amor de su vida y una risa escapó de sus labios, una risa que en poco tiempo se tornó histérica y su abrazo se estrechó con fuerza, como si quisiera fundirse con el cuerpo que sostenía.

Vagamente recuerda la llegada de las ambulancias y las patrullas, los paramédicos levantaron a Mycroft del suelo para colocarlo sobre una camilla y cuando iban en su dirección se toparon con una bestia salvaje que se negaba a soltar su más preciado tesoro, su risa había menguado unos minutos atrás, pero ahora miraba a todos como si fueran sus enemigos más odiados. Un paramédico, el más osado, se acercó sin saber que aquel rubio bañado en la sangre de su prometido tenía entrenamiento militar y pagó su atrevimiento con un brazo fracturado.

-John, por favor…- le hablaba Gregory con la voz entre cortada –Tienes que darles a Sherlock- su expresión era de total mortificación, aún no lograba entender como un momento mágico se había convertido en esto, tenía ganas de gritar, de golpear y de llorar, pero alguien tenía que tomar las riendas de la situación, sobre todo cuando un hombre con un alto potencial de ser un arma letal humana acababa de enloquecer, John no parecía ser él, no parecía ser humano.

Gregory Lestrade jamás había sentido un dolor emocional tan intenso como el que experimentaba en aquel momento, el sonriente y calmado Dr. Watson tenía la mente desquiciada y le hablaba con rapidez al inerte Sherlock Holmes que yacía entre sus posesivos brazos, diciéndole que no le había informado de su nuevo plan - _"¿Por qué es un plan tuyo, verdad Sherlock? Estas fingiendo tu muerte de nuevo ¿Verdad amor? ¿Verdad?…"_

Todo termino cuando entre tres policías pudieron someterlo ante la atormentada mirada de Gregory y un paramédico logró inyectarle un potente sedante.

.

Dos semanas después estaba de nuevo en aquel departamento en Baker Street, de nuevo solo. Lestrade le informó que el causante de su desdicha había sido Moran, un subalterno de Moriarty, pero éste había sido abatido por uno de los francotiradores del MI6 y que Mycroft había sobrevivido al infarto que tuvo en aquel suceso. Pero honestamente, nada de eso le importaba, se negaba a aceptar que ahora estaba solo pero muy dentro de él sabía que la muerte de Sherlock esta vez había sido completamente real.

Pasaron dos días en que estuvo como en el limbo, sentado en su sillón sin hablar ni moverse, para el fin de semana llego Mycroft quien estaba mortalmente pálido y tenía unas enormes ojeras que solo acentuaban más la irritación de sus ojos producto del llanto.

-John, hoy vamos a enterrar mi hermano- le dijo

-Oh, esta vez no planean decirme nada sobre su plan ¿no es así? –le dijo rencorosamente.

-Sabes que no hay ningún plan…- murmuró con pesar.

-Por favor Mycroft, dímelo, prometo no entorpecer nada, solo dime… -susurro con la voz entre cortada.

-No hay nada...

-¡Si lo hay!- gritó de repente, al mismo instante que se ponía en pie y se lanzaba sobre el pelirrojo, ambos forcejearon hasta que Lestrade los separó, pues sabiendo que algo así podría pasar había acompañado al Holmes pero se había quedado en el rellano de las escaleras.

-¡Detente John!- le gritó mientras lo tomaba de los brazos por la espalda.

-¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo maldito demonio! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Devuélvemelo!- gritaba lleno de rabia y el pelirrojo lucía cada vez más mortificado.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Tú lo viste! ¡Su cabeza estaba hecha pedazos, John!- Lestrade se arrepintió casi al momento de haber dicho eso, John se desmoronó a sus pies y Mycroft se sostuvo contra la pared como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en la cara, pero solo de ese modo todo volvió a la calma.

.

Está de más decir que John no fue al funeral, los días después del entierro los demás no pudieron hacer más que observar como el doctor se consumía en una espiral de decadencia sucumbiendo al alcoholismo.

John pasó rápidamente a convertirse en un indigente más en la enorme ciudad de Londres, vivía bajo los puentes y pocas veces se le encontraba sobrio, Lestrade lo seguía siempre que podía, incluso había ocasiones que hablaba con él y fue en esas pláticas cuando descubrió que John vivía en un mundo irreal, en el cual estaba en medio de un caso con Sherlock, Greg le seguía la corriente, pero siempre llegaba a un punto en que no podía más y simplemente se despedía de John, prometiéndole que le llevaría un caso nuevo a Sherlock la siguiente vez que se vieran. Mycroft por su parte, sin que nadie supiera puso sobre él la más estricta vigilancia, aunque a una distancia prudente pues cuando el rubio se sabía vigilado se escabullía rápidamente aunque siempre lograba localizarlo de nuevo, hasta que un día, eso no pasó…

-¡¿Cómo que le has perdido?!- vociferó alterado.

-Tranquilízate Gregory, estoy seguro de que le encontraremos- le contestó con una falsa calma.

-No, no Mycroft, tu no entiendes, John está mal, muy mal, por Dios, debemos encontrarle- dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por entre los grises cabellos, el día no podía ir peor, aquella sería sin dudas la peor Nochebuena de su vida.

Lo que Lestrade no sabía es que Mycroft si estaba al tanto de la precaria estabilidad emocional del rubio y que él también sentía la misma desesperación que Gregory, pero al menos uno de los dos debía de conservar la calma.

.

John por otro lado, estaba vagando por los rincones más alejados de la ciudad, caminaba sintiendo el frío calarle hasta los huesos, pero no le importaba, en su mente creía que en ese sitio se reuniría con Sherlock, que el pelinegro llegaría feliz mientras anunciaba la resolución de un caso, así que John traía entre sus manos las dos cosas preferirías del detective: su pipa y una cajetilla de fósforos de madera; aunque el pelinegro ya no solía fumar por que el doctor se lo prohibía, cuando resolvía un caso especialmente difícil John le daba permiso de usar su pipa de caoba con un poco de tabaco y de hecho él rubio era el encargado de acercarle la cerilla para encenderla -" _Una pipa siempre se enciende con fósforos de madera John, eso hace que el tabaco sepa mejor_ "- solía decirle con una sonrisa.

Camino y camino, ni siquiera noto cuando uno de sus zapatos se le salió y así, con un pie desnudo siguió su marcha, oía a lo lejos los cantos navideños y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Sherlock llegase pronto para poder ir a cenar a casa de Mycroft o éste se enfadaría y los reñiría un buen rato, sonrió ante el pensamiento y siguió caminando.

Sin notarlo, sus pies lo condujeron hacía un cementerio y pronto estuvo de pie ante el mausoleo de la familia Holmes, la nieve comenzaba a caer y su pie desnudo estaba completamente azul al igual que sus labios, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y de pronto todo tuvo sentido.

-Estas muerto…- Dijo con la voz trémula –Dios mío, de verdad lo estás…- y su llanto se liberó silencioso, ya no había furia solo había dolor. Se adentró al pequeño recinto y se sentó al lado de la lápida más nueva, delineo con sus dedos las letras doradas:

 ** _Aquí yace Sherlock Holmes, el más impresionante ser humano que haya existido jamás_**

-Te amo tanto…- murmuró con una sonrisa cansada –Ya no puedo más- le dijo a la placa de mármol.

El frío comenzó a ser cada vez mayor y John se sentó a un lado de los restos de quien nunca llegó a ser su marido, los dedos de sus manos estaban peligrosamente azules incluso negros en algunas partes, con cuidado saco la cajetilla de fósforos que atesoraba y prendió uno para calentar sus manos pero en la flama vio la cena de navidad del año pasado, todos contentos mientras Sherlock y Mycroft discutían como siempre, pero la flama se extinguió y con ella la ilusión, entonces saco otro fósforo y esta nueva llama vio a los niños que adoptaría con Sherlock jugando en el salón de su departamento, pero de nuevo la llama se apagó, volvió a tomar otro fósforo y en esta nueva llamarada vio lo que nunca pasó, a su prometido con su traje de novio diciendo las palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar -" _Si, acepto_ "- pero el fósforo volvió a apagarse.

John se quedó a obscuras durante un momento, mientras meditaba todas aquellas visiones, no sabía si el frío que sentía era solo del ambiente o le salía del alma, así que con los dedos entumidos tomo su último fósforo y lo encendió, en esta nueva flama vio a Sherlock con su inseparable gabardina negra y su bufanda azul, le sonreía con ternura, nunca su amado le había parecido tan hermoso como en ese momento, se acercó a él y lo tomo del brazo.

-Sí, acepto- dijo con su voz grave y llena de alegría. John lo miró y lloró de emoción, por fin eran solo ellos dos, _dos_ , ese siempre había sido su número favorito por que los representaba solo a ellos, no había nada ni nadie más y ambos tomados de las manos, se encaminaron hacia un paraje lleno de luz.

.

Cuando llego el nuevo día John seguía sentado a un lado de la lápida de Sherlock dentro del mausoleo, con las mejillas rojas y la sonrisa en los labios. ¡Muerto, muerto de frío en la Nochebuena! El sol iluminó a aquel rubio sentado allí con la caja de fósforos, de las cuales, uno a uno habían ardido.

Pero nadie pudo saber las hermosas cosas que había visto, ni en medio de que resplandor había entrado con su amado marido en el reino de los cielos.

.

FIN

Drama, drama everywhere, o dicho de otro modo I'm a Drama Queen, lo sé y no puedo evitarlo, además si yo sufro todos sufren conmigo, he dicho -_-

.

Ya me auto-deprimí *snif snif* Q_Q

.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Mellark Newman por el hermoso detalle de escribirme un Fic mientras estoy convaleciente, eres un ángel nena C:  
A Layonenth4 por tomarse la molestia de preguntar por mi salud y estar al pendiente de mi :D  
Y por último pero no menos importante a mi querida (y crush literario) Velia Vasari, a quién siempre que puedo le declaro mi amor, por cierto, te amo xD (y espero con ansias tu nuevo fic :3)

.

Y bueno ya saben, un bonito review como todo lo gratis, es bien recibido xD  
Igual y me motivan a escribir otro fic. C:


End file.
